


Tied in Red

by fujoshitrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Akward college kids, Art, Cancer, Cuddles, Dave is a dork, Humanstuck, Karkat Needs a Hug, LOTS of implied relationships, Lots of drama, M/M, Sexy Times, Sloppy Makeouts, Violence, humanstuck AU, it's tagged mature for a reason, panels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshitrash/pseuds/fujoshitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Tied in Red is just the working title for now.</p><p> This is a DaveKat humanstuck AU that centers around the idea that a red string will show up on your pinky at some point in your life and lead you to your fated person. It can show up immediately after you meet this person, or can show up after you having known this person for some time. It's unpredictable, but will always lead you to the one meant for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this for a while, and decided to add some art to go along with it. I know I'm not the best artist, or writer for that matter, but I hope you enjoy! They are quite sketchy, so I hope you don't mind that too much. And yes, the pictures and story probably will be +18 eventually. wink wonk*

 

 You take a look around and quickly spot John talking with a taller blond-haired girl. Figures that he would have started chatting up some chick already, that dog.

 "Hey, Egbert." You stroll up to the pair casually, stealing a few more glances at the girl. She seemed like the sassy type, hands on her hips and her hair tied into a ponytail. She also seemed sort of familiar, so it doesn't take you long to realize John had probably known her from somewhere before. You hadn't met her though, only seen here around once or twice. And, wow-- she was even wearing blue lipstick. Nice catch, John.

 "Oh, Dave! You're here already? Class hasn't even started yet." He smiles a toothy grin at you, and the tension you had building up in your system vanishes. John is, by all means, your best bro. Seeing him usually eased some of your nerves, so you were glad to have him in your first class.

 That said, it was your first day at college. It stands to reason that you would be a little tense. Everything was just a bit more condescending than high school-- the classrooms were larger, the lectures were longer, and even the campus was huge. You were lucky enough to have both John and Jade in your first class, though-- you don't know what you would do without them. There was also the fact that it was your first night at the dorms. The college you chose was just too far away from you and your bros' apartment, so you had to make the choice of living in a dorm for two years. It wasn't that bad, though. The dorms seemed pretty nice when you got the chance to check them out, so you suppose whether or not it will be a good experience solely depends on your roommate. Whoever he is, considering the guy always seemed to avoid meeting you.

 Regardless, things were sort of overwhelming. Not that you would ever show it, though. You were too cool for that.

 You lean against one of the empty seats next to John and the blondie, "What- a guy can't come to class early? I gotta start my rep' of being the class overachiever, man."

 "Oh, haha. Because you were such the goody-two-shoes in high-school." John snickers, taking out some paper from his bag.

 "Those were the days," You recall all the times you skipped school and the teachers who could literally give two shits about you, "But yeah, don't get used to it. This is probably the earliest you'll ever see me here."

 John shrugs and scribbles something down on the piece of paper, then swiftly hands it to the girl. All the while carrying a big smile on his face. What a dork. She takes it and gives him a quick thanks, then nods to you in acknowledgement before walking off. You shoot John a sly smirk as he watches the girl leave the classroom. The first day wasn't even over and he was already pinning after some girl.

 "John, you womanizer. If I didn't know any better, Id'e say you were head over heals for that punk Goldielocks." You retort, lifting a brow for that extra pinch of sarcasm.

 His cheeks redden, "Is it really that obvious?" He frowns. Honestly, you thought he would deny it. You were sure of it now, the poor guy had it bad.

 "Yeah, dude. You were practically drooling on her."

 "Oh gosh, I hope she didn't notice! Ahh, now I'm embarrassed!" He brings his hands up to cover his face in his humiliating realization.

 "If she did, it didn't really look like she was making the effort to push you away. What did you give her, anyway?"

 He fidgets, "...My number." He smiles and looks down.

 You whistle and look impressed, "Wow. Nice going, bro. Hope it works out."

 "Me too." He pulls his bag down to the floor and you take a seat in the chair next to him.

 If he was lucky, the string would appear. Like you, he had yet to see the red string that attached him to another person. You wonder if that blonde had a string yet. Hopefully not, or the chances John could get with her were pretty much down to five percent if not lower. The string shows who you are meant to be with, and that was that. Everyone was aware of this. Even you. Especially you.

 The bell finally rings and you snap out of your daze.

 Jade ran in and joined you and John at the last moment, taking a seat near the both of you. She greets you and John in her usual uplifting manner, and a minute or so passes before the professor starts speaking. He looked around his mid fourties, and seemed a bit like a hard-ass. Oh well, you didn't expect everything to be perfect.

 When you were in high school, your grades were pretty okay. The teachers seemed to learn after a while that you preferred to be on your own with work, and didn't pester you too much if you missed their class every so often. You knew things would be different at college, but it's always nice to reminisce.

 It seemed that the lectures were longer, and there would be more time to complete homework during lectures. For you, at least. Everyone else would probably need to listen to the lecture, but you just need to read a few pages in the text book and finish the homework. Which meant you would have a lot of free time after school, and that was an upside. Mabye you will be able to buddy up with your roomie. Hopefully they were cool. They probably won't be, You seem to attract nerds and dorks for some reason. Well, you suppose they aren't that bad.

 The professor continues on about some casual rules to remember during class, and your mind drifts a bit. You start making a mental list of all the things you needed to do after classes were over. First thing that came to mind was heading to your dorm then meeting up with Rose, John, and Jade. You all told each other that you would try to settle into your dorms for a bit before meeting up in the co-ed lobby. You hoped you would get to hang out with them as much as you did in high school, considering they are your closest friends.

 How long had you known them? Rose was your cousin, and when she started going to your middle school you both naturally started hanging out together. You met John around your second year of middle school, as well- and he later introduced you to his own cousin, Jade. You all just sort of... became a group. And stayed that way ever since.

 You had a few other friends of course- but the only other person you sometimes hung out with was Terezi. You also had two other half-cousins named Dirk and Roxy who went to another college, but you only occasionally talk with them. It was no argue that John, Rose, and Jade were the closest to you. Considering they were also some of the only people who were aware of your secret. Well, it wasn't really a secret- just something you would rather not acknowledge. You remember Rose figuring it out on her own, and you telling John about it when you were both 14. You eventually told Jade, but they were all accepting. You had been hassled about your appearance when you were younger, but people grew more mature and things turned out pretty well. Even though you still felt lucky to find people who could care less about how you looked. You never really shook the habit of wearing shades or dying your hair, though. Besides, you knew that some people were still pretty unnerved by your eyes.

 Despite all these facts, there was still one thing that was always on your mind.

 How would your fated react to it? Would they be scared? Would they think you were wierd? Your mind started to wander further, and you wonder if they would be older than you. Would they be tall? Would they really be the one for you, like everyone says? You actually thought about this on a nearly daily basis. Each morning you would wake up and check your pinky, looking for the red string.

 Since you turned 16, you checked almost constantly. But you were 18 going on 19 now, starting your first year of college- and it had yet to show up. Most people had their strings appear at around 17, like Rose. Some people even had them show up as late as 25. It had only been two years since you were 16, so you knew you might have a long way to go before it shows up.

 So you just waited.

 Waited for that red thread to turn up and lead you to someone. Someone who you could share your story with. Someone who you could go to when you were feeling depressed. Someone like you, someone meant for you, someone you could care deeply about. You never really took yourself as a romantic, but years of waiting will change a guy.

 John nudged your shoulder and interrupts your thoughts.

 "Class is over, dude. You alright?" He questions, picking up a few things from the desk and shoving them into his bag.

 "Oh, yeah. Just thinkin' about how you're obviously gonna get laid pretty soon and I'm just over her wallowing in my self-pity." You stand up and sling you own bag back over your shoulder.

 "Come on, Dave! Vriska isn't like that..."

 "Vriska? What kind of name is that?"

 "Hey! Lots of people around this area have some pretty interesting names. They're unique, okay!"

 "I guess we'll fit right in, then. I mean, 'Dave' and 'John?' I don't think I've ever heard anyone else with those names before."

 He stands and huffs, and you follow him with another smirk. The next class you had was English. John had mathematics, and Jade had Engineering. You all leave the classroom and chat for a bit before going your separate ways. Luckily, you had your next class with Rose. It spared you the effort of trying to find someone to talk to, but you might do that anyway. No harm in making another friend, but you usually stay with your own. It was a process itself just to get close to someone. Having to admit your mutation wasn't really something you looked forward to either.

 You head on to your next class and spot Rose standing next to yet another rather tall girl. Although this time, you knew who she was. Rose's fated, Kanaya. She towered over rose with the height of a supermodel, and walked with a delicate grace and style. She had a passionate love for fashion, and it was actually her major as well. Rose told you about her red string about a year ago, so you had spoken to Kanaya a few time before. You knew immediately that to two were perfect for each other. They both shared a similar way of speech and their intelligent banter was often lost on those around them.

 "Mornin', ladies.' You wave as you approach the two.

 "Ah, Dave--" Rose looks over to you as you walk up, "--Seems we truly do share the next class after all."

 You nod and glance over at Kanaya. "Sup, Kanaya."

 "Good morning, Dave." She smiles and greets you politely. "I am actually in the class next to yours this period. Feel free to come and find me after class for lunch, the both of you."

 Rose leans up and pecks her on the cheek, careful not to get any of her black lipstick on her girlfriend.

 Kanaya smiles again in a more sheepish manner and waves goodbye, leaving both you and Rose to head into class. You both find some seats near the end of the room and set down your bags. Rose comments on the whereabouts of John and Jade, and you both share some idle conversation before the Professor starts the lecture.

 Your English professor turns out to be a woman in her late thirties, but seemed much less strict than your previous class. She starts going on about the class rules as per normal, and you are quick to scope out the class. Since you only had Rose to chat with, you figured you might try to see if anyone seemed cool enough to befriend.

 There were more students than the last class, but each one seemed to have a group of some sort. It was like everyone already knew each other somehow, so you assume lots of the people at this college were locals. Unlike you.

 One figure sitting towards the back catches your eye, and you quickly take note of the obvious tangled mess of black hair. Did that guy even brush? He was slouching too, and had his head turned to look out one of the windows on the wall. He was alone, and wasn't really sitting next to anyone else like the rest of the students. You imagine he must be new to the area, like you were.

 Then he turned to look at the professor, and suddenly you had even more to take in. The bags under his eyes- eyebrows knitted together- the downward pull of his mouth. The guy just screamed unhappiness. You could even swear his aura itself was grey. Was he sad? Angry? Depressed? Just grumpy? There was something odd about him, and you didn't really realize that you were staring.

 But you were about to.

 The boy notices you and your eyebrows lift a bit. Then, to your surprise, he frowns at you and looks away. What? Did you have something on your face?

 You go back to watching the professor give a lecture on proper behavior towards peers, and think for a moment. What was with that guy? Mabye he was in denial of seeing such a hot piece of ass. That was probably it.

 Throughout the rest of the class you catch yourself stealing some glances at the boy, and figure you should probably just ignore it. Time passes quickly enough-- and before you even know it, the class is over. You grab your bag and take another look at the boy-- who stands up and lazily slings his own bag over his arm.

 "--Dave?" You hear Rose and turn your head back, realizing that you were staring again.

 "Uh, yeah-- what is it?" You push your chair back under the desk and slip your hands into your pockets.

 "I said we should hurry and meet with the others for lunch. My, my, Dave. You seem to be a bit flustered. Who were you staring at?" She arches her lips in a slight leer.

 "What? I wasn't staring. There was zero staring. Staring was not a thing that was happening." You both start walking out of class and Rose gives you a signature, "Hmm."

 You weren't even sure why you were staring at the boy, either. He just seemed a bit... Different. Like something was off, or mabye he just seemed lonely? You push him from your mind as you and Rose find Kanaya and make your way down the hallway to find the others.

 After that, things proceeded rather normal. You met up with John and the others, and you were finally introduced to Vriska. You all ate lunch- talked about your classes, made fun of some of the professors. You barely think about the dark haired boy from English, and your mind lingers on other things. The next class, unpacking, and what your roommate might be like.

 When the time came, you all went back to your next class and were told the same rules over and over. It didn't last long, and classes were over in a heartbeat. You wasted no time in getting to the dorms.

 The room number was-- and you swear you didn't pick it yourself-- 69. It was literally the most ironic number you could have asked for, and it was perfect. You wave to a few of your neighbors in the halls and take out the keys you shoved into your pocket when you got them at the front office this morning. Wow, even the keys had a 69 engraved on them. This was fucking fantastic.

 You take your time unlocking the door, thinking your roomie might already be inside and trying to give him the initiative that you were coming in. Apparently, he was inside- as you hear a few boxes rustling as you enter. There was a short entrance hall that lasted a few feet until it opened up to the dorm room with two beds, so you kick off your shoes and head in.

 "Sup." You announce as you find him going through some boxes on the floor. Him? Him. They guy was so tiny you almost mistook him for a kid. He gasps a bit when you greet him and looks up--

 Oh. Wait, wait. It's that guy. It's THAT guy. The one from your English class with the messy black hair. He was your roommate? He stands up and-- wow, he really was short. Probably a half a head shorter than you.

 "Hey." he says. It was so small and quiet, you might of thought he hadn't said anything at all.

 "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you. Name's Dave. We're in the same English class, I think." He gives you a nasty look and-- what? Again? What did you do this time?

 Almost as quickly as you came in, he sets a few things out on the dresser and heads to the door. You almost try to stop him and ask what his deal is, but he speaks up before that.

 "Karkat. You won't see me very often, but... Nice to meet you too, I guess." He closes the door, and leaves. Just like that.

 You stand there for a good minute or two like an idiot, and shake your head a bit. That was... an interesting encounter. Your first impression of him was that he looked sort of depressing. Then you thought he didn't like you. Then you learned he was your roommate. Then you saw how fucking tiny he was. Then he says no more than two sentences to you an leaves?

 You decide to stop looking into it, and hopefully try to get along the next time you see him. he was your roommate, after all. Not exactly what you were expecting, but... he was your roommate. You sort of had no choice but to get along.

 But you had no idea that he actually meant what he said. You rarely saw the guy after that. He was never in the dorms after school ended, and only ever came to sleep or shower. You would occasionally try to talk to him if you were still awake when he came back, but he always went straight to sleep. Then he would wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning, showered, and left. There were some nights he didn't come back at all. There were even some days were he wouldn't go to class. The guy was a mystery, but you decided to give him the privacy he obviously wanted.

 Even if you found yourself waiting for him to come back to the dorms sometimes. Even if you just grew more curious about why he tossed and turned in his sleep. Even if you caught yourself stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. Even if you thought he looked really huggable.

You gave him his privacy. Well, for a while at least.

 


End file.
